


Nature's Bounty

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, First Person, Multi, Other, does this count as tentacles?, please don't use tree sap as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In the end you're caught between your first love and your rebound.
Relationships: tree/you/grass
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Nature's Bounty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crabsmasher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabsmasher/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Touching a Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578480) by [crabsmasher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabsmasher/pseuds/crabsmasher). 
  * Inspired by [Touching Grass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372044) by [crabsmasher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabsmasher/pseuds/crabsmasher). 



After my tryst with the tree, I laid before her boughs and seductively spread my legs. Her branches shivered with desire and I knew she ached to touch me as I had touched her.

Using the tree sap, I teased around my clit, rubbing it softly, then harder as I grew more aroused. It was sticky and grew warmer as I pressed closer to my hole. I licked away the remnants of tree sap that coated my fingers; it was sweeter than fruity pebbles. Delicious.

As I prepared to pleasure myself further, I felt a brush across my shoulders. It started as a tickle at first but a moment later, my shoulders and breasts were caressed by the long reeds of grass around me. It was my previous lover!!!! :o 

A firm cattail sprouted from the grass' bushy nethers, and I plucked it firmly from its roots. I suckled on it with all the fervor of a sugar addict pouncing on a ring pop.

I was already slicker than buttered eel on a marble countertop, but I lubed up my cooter with more tree sap anyways.

I spread my labia and pressed in the cattail deeply. The tree's boughs swayed with lust, and I knew she ached to be closer to me. I pumped the cattail in once, twice, then pulled it out to crawl forward and bury my face into her hole.

I licked and guzzled her juices until they poured freely down my neck. I fucked myself with the cattail once again, thrusting it into my muffin with great enthusiasm. 

It wasn't long before we all came to our climax, the tree squirting its sap onto my face, and the cattail spouting its fluffy seed into my snatch. 

I fought to catch my breath. I could feel the cattail's seeds sticking to the sap on my body; I knew it would be a pain to clean, but it was worth it.

Once again, I was mated with nature before God.

**Author's Note:**

> i was genuinely in tears as i wrote this  
> i was going to leave it locked so no one but registered users could read this, but i realized that not everyone has an account  
> please be nice,,,,,


End file.
